


Snacks or a Snack?

by Jaiden_S



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: The Avengers debate the best snack food. Bucky suggests a different kind of snack.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Snacks or a Snack?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stucky Halloween on Stucky Anonymous.  
https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/66989.html  
Prompt: Doritos

"Got one," said Clint from his spot on the sofa. "Best snack food."

"Chocolate," purred Natasha. "Especially hot chocolate."

"No way. Too melty, even the kind in the candy shell. Gets all over your fingers unless you eat it quickly, and hot chocolate is a drink."

"Milkshake," Thor replied.

"That’s a drink, too," Clint shot back.

Thor tipped up his chin. "Not if it’s made correctly."

"Disallowed. Who else?"

"French fries. Salty, crunchy. Perfect snack food," said Sam.

"Only if they’re hot. Cold fries suck. Next."

Bucky shuffled into the den and perched on the arm of Sam’s armchair. "Whatcha doin?" His fingers and lips were stained faintly orange from the Doritos he’d been eating. He shoved another one in his mouth and looked around.

"Debating snack foods," said Clint.

"Hmm. A snack,” he said, digging his hand in the bag and finding a perfect triangle to hold up. “Tasty, a little cheesy and a perfect shoulder-to-hip ratio."

"Shoulder-to-hip ratio?" Clint looked puzzled.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve poked his head in the door. "You coming?"

Clint’s eyes darted to the door. "You weren’t talking about the chips."

"Nope." Bucky made a show of licking his fingers. "But Doritos are delicious, too."


End file.
